Afterlove
by Room For Improvement
Summary: After Robin tells Starfire her feelings what will happen? And is Slade gone for good? S&R-Please R&R! Sequel to Crushed-- COMPLETED!
1. Waking Up After a Long Day

....Mwahahahahaha....mwahahahaha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Some things you may not remember if you have not read my other story: Crushed. Anyway, please R&R! I am a disclaimer.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Starfire was sitting in her bed. Unable to sleep. Not because of the pain of her crushed rib and bruised ankle. Something else. She kept remembering the feeling when Robin kissed her goodnight. Remembering his last words, 'Sleep tight Star. And if you need anything just holler. My room is right across from yours.' She felt, she felt-she didn't know. She didn't need anything but maybe she could just call for him. She just wanted to see him. She didn't need anything, it was just... she loved him. She leaned over for her journal and she faltered and winced as she held her side. Tears came into her eyes. It hurt so bad. She heard a clang. She looked and her lamp was knocked off. She got up and limped to it and sat it back. She mysteriously looked around. Was someone in here? She saw a glimpse of a man's shadow on her wall, "Robin?" she whimpered. She heard a soft, strange, laugh. It was somewhat mechanical but it was soft and had a human touch to it. The laugh surrounded and suffocated her room. All she heard were laughs. Was she nuts? "Robin?" she said a little louder.  
  
"No. Starfire..." It grabbed her. It covered her mouth. She screamed, only to hear her own muffled voice between the fingers. She screamed again and he hit her. In the ribs. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Hush, Starfire."  
  
"Slade! No! Rob-"He covered her mouth. Slade carried her to the hole he had made in the corner of her room. He loaded her in the back of a car and tied her arms and legs and gagged her. She only hoped Robin would find her in time. Slade came into the back seat and injected something into her arm. She was too weak to fight him. She was feeling drowsy. Her eyelids failed and Slade got out. Slade got in the front seat and the car began moving. She drifted off, thinking, Robin...help...Robin please help...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The four titans sat around the table.  
  
"Dude, where's Star?" Beastboy asked. It was ten thirty in the morning.  
  
"Uh, she's probably resting." Robin shrugged.  
  
"But she went to bed at six last night..." Cyborg added.  
  
"Maybe we should check on her."  
  
"Are you sure? She seemed o.k...." Robin asked.  
  
"Come on Robin! She might be stuck or something with her ribs and all." Beastboy argued.  
  
"Don't be too loud though." Raven scolded.  
  
The titans got up. They walked over to Starfire's room. Robin put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.  
  
"Starfire?" Cyborg said as he turned on the lights. No Starfire.  
  
"Well...maybe, she's, uh, just in the bathroom." Beastboy suggested. They walked to the bathroom and Beastboy put his hand on the doorknob. Raven stopped him.  
  
"You really want to walk in on her when she's uh..."  
  
"Oh! Oops!"  
  
The titans stood around waiting for twenty minutes.  
  
"Twenty minutes is enough!" Robin kicked the door in.  
  
"Geesh, Robin." Cyborg scoffed.  
  
"Where's Starfire!?" Robin screamed.  
  
They all called for Starfire. No answer. It was later that night that they had a bunch of tests and things being done to track her down. Robin once again entered her room, Maybe I'll find her this time. He thought. He noticed a corner that was very dark. Why hadn't he noticed before? He walked into it. There was the hole that Slade had come through. A note sat in the corner. Robin snatched it up. He read:  
  
Robin,  
This is Slade, yes SLADE. Why won't you be my apprentice? But that question is a matter of thought. More like what would MAKE you be my apprentice. I have figured that out. If you aren't smart enough to figure out where she is in the next twenty-four hours I will have an apprentice right here-Starfire. Why don't you hurry.  
-Slade  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Starfire slowly awoke, Where am I? She thought. She looked down, she was wearing a giant fluffy orange and black dress. She had on black gloves and her hair was in a ponytail. Her arms and legs were strapped to a chair.  
  
"Ah, Starfire. You have awakened."  
  
"Slade! You let me go!"  
  
"Maybe I will. But Robin has to find you within the next twenty-four hours."  
  
"No! How will he ever find me!?"  
  
"Just wait. He will."  
  
Starfire struggled to free herself. She was shocked and she cried in pain.  
  
"Don't fight it Starfire. You will be free soon....very soon...."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Do you like it? Please please please please please please please REVIEW! 


	2. Following the Stars

Hey every1! Wut up? Nm here! Please enjoy! Am a disclaimer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Starfire remembered Raven's last words: Remember Starfire, you can't use your starbolts when you are weak... Starfire thought: Why? Why? Why was it so unfair? She was putting everyone in harm! What could she do?  
  
Then Slade walked in. Starfire pressed herself as far back as she could go in her chair. Slade walked over to her.  
  
"You will make a fine apprentice..."  
  
"Never! Robin will find me!"  
  
"Then HE will make a fine apprentice. Hush now. I am tired of arguing."  
  
"That is too bad! You will free me now!" Starfire spat on him. Slade took a long pole and hit her wounded side. Hard.  
  
"Ahhh! No! Stop! Please..."  
  
"That's it Starfire. You will slowly learn to give in."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cyborg ran into Robin's room.  
  
"Dude! Look! We got a location!"  
  
"Great let me see!" A map of town appeared. An arrow pointed underground at the end of town.  
  
"Titans! Lets go!"  
  
+++  
  
Robin hopped into the hole Cyborg had dug.  
  
"Come on guys! She may not be too far away!"  
  
Beastboy hopped in and after him Raven. Then Cyborg. Cyborg landed on top of the four titans, "Uh, sorry?" Cyborg shrugged. Two massive tunnels led different ways.  
  
"Cyborg, Beastboy! Go that way! Raven! You come with me!"  
  
"Hey why does Robin always go with girls?" Beastboy questioned. But Cyborg quickly pulled him into the tunnel. Robin started to run and took Raven by the elbow.  
  
"Raven! Hurry! We have to-"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Yes!!! Let's GO!"  
  
Robin began to run. He felt some one tugging on his cape.  
  
"What now!?"  
  
"I know how you feel about...Starfire. She'll be fine o.k.? Slade isn't THAT evil..."  
  
"How do I know?! It's just...if I lost her I would..."  
  
"If YOU lost her?! Think about all of us! Without Starfire this team is and will eventually fall apart and you know that. Believe me when I say we as a team will do ANYTHING to get her back."  
  
"Thanks Raven."  
  
"Anytime. Now, let's go get Starfire."  
  
+++  
  
"Geesh. Why is everything 'Starfire this, and Starfire that,' why can't it be about Beastboy?" Beastboy complained.  
  
"Because. Starfire is a girl who has a handsome boyfriend to come and rescue her."  
  
"Boyfriend? Who? Oh, Robin..."  
  
"Yeah, ROBIN. Now why don't you shut-up. We've only been searching for her about five minutes and I'm already tired of you."  
  
"Dude! You can't tell me when to shut-up!"  
  
"Yes I can!" Cyborg turned on his sonic cannon and aimed it at Beastboy. Beastboy turned into a tiger and tackled Cyborg. Cyborg shot a laser to the roof of the tunnel and it began to crumble. They both screamed. Beastboy turned into a dinosaur with wings and lifted himself and Cyborg through the crumbling rocks. He sat Cyborg down and they had both forgotten about the argument, like they do often.  
  
"Where are we?" Cyborg asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I know! It's...It's..."  
  
"Slade's hideout." Cyborg finished as he pointed to a plaque that displayed Slade's trademark.  
  
Beastboy opened his communicator, "Found Slade's hideout!" Raven's face appeared on her communicator, "O.k. put your tracking device on. We'll come." A half an hour later Robin and Raven showed up.  
  
"Where is she!?" Robin yelped.  
  
"Dude, chill. We haven't found her YET." Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just look until we find her. Not too hard, right?" Beastboy added.  
  
The titans began wandering around. Seven hours later they were exhausted.  
  
"Dude, dude. Slow down I can't go on!" Moaned Beastboy as he sat on his hands and knees.  
  
"No! We have to keep going! We have to find her!" Robin argued, "Cyborg pick up Beastboy! We have to go!" Robin kept walking and a few second later turned around to his exhausted team members.  
  
"What are you doing?! You can't sit we need to find her!" Robin screamed.  
  
"Stop Robin. You are not making this any easier. We need to rest. We can't go on, do you understand?" Raven explained.  
  
Robin sighed, "Yes."  
  
The titans sat down and rested their heads on each other and fell asleep.  
  
Robin woke up. Beastboy had been shaking him, "Dude! Come on! We have to go!" Robin jumped up and ran. The rest of the titans followed. Robin saw a huge figure. With a girl. Was she a prisoner? There was only one way to find out. He ran faster to it. Starfire!  
  
"Robin..." she cried as loud as she could. Robin ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Starfire. Where is Slade?"  
  
"Slade! No! Robin...don't let him get me!"  
  
"Don't worry Star. He won't I'm here now. But where is he?"  
  
"Slade..."  
  
A laugh suffocated the room again. A man's figure appeared in the shadows. Slade. "Ahh, Robin, you seemed to have found her. Good job."  
  
"Fine! I did what you said just let Starfire go!" Screamed Robin.  
  
"No, no, no. We had a deal. I don't let Starfire go until you agree to be my apprentice."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, Robin. Or...you could try to free her..."  
  
"Fine! I WILL!" Robin tugged at the band on Starfire's left wrist. He was tossed back by great electric current. The current went through Starfire too. She screamed a loud, painful, cry. Robin couldn't take it. He felt so...helpless. He couldn't help her without hurting her...or worse...killing her. He couldn't give up though. He took out a rod and pried at it. A worse shock went through Starfire.  
  
"Had enough Robin?" Slade droned.  
  
"Why?" Robin cried.  
  
"Be my apprentice..."  
  
"Fine...just let her go." Robin held out his wrists and Slade clasped on the wrings that shocked him if he didn't obey him.  
  
"Dude! No!" Cried Beastboy.  
  
"Robin! You can't!" Raven followed.  
  
"I have to. Now take Starfire home," Robin sighed.  
  
"Oh? You wanted me to take Starfire home? Oops. I guess the deal expired. I now have TWO apprentices." Slade laughed. Metal Bars dropped in front of the other titans forcing them to leave. The bands on Starfire's arms completely came out and formed around her wrists like Robin's. The bands on her ankles came off and she slugged in the chair. Robin ran to Starfire and picked her up.  
  
"So. You're going to have a wounded apprentice for the rest of your life?" Robin asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh. I seem to have forgotten about that...she will pass on slowly then..." Slade chuckled.  
  
"No! You can't!" Robin yelled. Slade grabbed Starfire from Robin's arms.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?!" Screamed Robin.  
  
"Patient Robin...patient..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How'd you like it? Please R&R! I AM writing these stories for you guys, right?! Seriously, please review! 


	3. Falling Star

Don't have much 2 say except: ON WITH THE FANFICTION!  
  
Robin's-hope: well I kinda thought that the dress would be a nice touch. I dunno. Robin had a different costume in the 'Apprentice's so ya. And why can't Slade have a car? The titans do.  
  
Other reviews: Thankyou!  
  
@@@^^^@@@^^^@@@  
  
Slade held Starfire in his arms. She was slowly slipping unconscious. She coughed and a light spray of blood spurted from her mouth. Robin couldn't stand to see her this way. He would do anything let her live. If she died... what about all those dreams he had had of getting married with her, and having kids, and growing old? Starfire was the only one that cared about him because she liked him, not because he was a super hero, or that he had good looks. She can't die. She just can't.  
  
"Slade! Stop! If for some reason you need to kill someone...take me...instead..."  
  
"Why Robin how very generous. But YOU are my apprentice. Why would I want to kill you?"  
  
"Please. I'll do ANYTHING! Just let her go!"  
  
Slade looked like he might accept the offer for a moment, but then his face hardened, "Sorry, maybe her death will teach you to obey me. Now come Robin. She's unconscious. She won't even know she's dying..."  
  
Slade slightly turned on the wristbands sending a small shock up Robin's arms. Robin followed. Slade pressed his hand on a wall. It slowly rolled away. A room appeared. In the middle was a solid diamond block. A window was at the ceiling was letting just enough light down to light the block. The block was big enough to be a bed. Slade laid Starfire on it. Her dress which she was still in cascaded down from the sides. Her hands lay eerily still at her sides. Her face was lighter than usual. She looked like...death. Slade turned around and faced Robin.  
  
"I will give you five minutes. Five minutes is set on this bomb. When you walk in the bomb starts ticking. When you leave it stops. If you stay in here for any longer than five minutes the room will explode. Be careful young apprentice." Slade fastened a bomb to the wall. Slade left and it started ticking. Robin couldn't even stand to look at her. He followed Slade out. He wanted the five minutes to last forever.  
  
@@@^^^@@@^^^@@@^^^  
  
The titans sat around trying to figure something out. Beastboy suddenly sat up.  
  
"I know! Let's throw a bomb at Slade's hideout! Slade will die, the hideout will explode and..."  
  
"And Star and Robin will die." Cyborg said sternly, "Why don't we just take Slade captive. He'll go to jail and we can get them out."  
  
"Wrong. You think Slade never set traps or anything?" Raven complained.  
  
"You're right. Let's get Slade, send Beastboy, after he dies all the traps will be gone and we can go right in!" Cyborg joked.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Beastboy groaned.  
  
"SHUT-UP! This is no time for fighting, do you hear? No time. We need to rescue Robin and Starfire, without them the team will..." Raven was cut off by her own words. She couldn't cry. It was just too much.  
  
"The team will...break-up, right?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Yes. Now we need to find Starfire and Robin. Let's get working on a plan." Cyborg said sternly.  
  
@@@^^^@@@^^^@@@^^^  
  
"Robin. Why didn't you see her?" Slade asked.  
  
"I, I, just don't want to watch her..."  
  
"Die? That's too bad..."  
  
"What do you mean? You're not going to make me watch her die, are you?!" Robin cried.  
  
"On the contrary. You're going to be the one to MAKE her die."  
  
"What?! How!? Why?!" Robin was almost to tears. How could he kill her? How?  
  
Slade held out a syringe, full of clear liquid. He turned on the wrist bands and Robin's hand was forced to take it. Once it was in his hand he dropped it. A shock went through him, now even harder and Slade now dragged Robin behind him. Slade carried the syringe. Slade's hand was wrapped tight around Robin's wrist. Robin felt like his heart would explode. He was sweaty, grossly sweaty. Slade threw Robin across the room. Slade approached Robin. He looked so big now, like he could do ANYTHING and there was no stopping him. It was awful. Slade held the syringe and forced Robin to take it.  
  
"Inject her or you both will suffer!" Robin's hand was shaky. He took the syringe and pressed it to Starfire's cool skin. He closed his eyes as he felt the needle plunge through her skin. He took the other hand and injected the drug. He pulled the syringe out. There it was done. He looked at Starfire. She was wheezing. Robin looked at the bomb. 3:21. That's how much time he had to spend with her. Her wheezing stopped. Slade took a sheet and covered her. There it was done. He had killed Starfire. How could he go on with himself. He vowed he would kill himself before he turned 30.  
  
Slade came and shook his hand, "Great job my young apprentice. You will someday see what you did was right."  
  
@@@^^^@@@^^^@@@^^^  
  
Starfire wanted to wake up. But she couldn't. Did Robin want her dead? What had he injected into her? Didn't he love... Would Robin ever know how Starfire felt? Would she ever know how HE felt? She wanted so badly to get up, she was just too weak. She feared the poison would kill her. She thought of Robin, of them kissing and she suddenly had the strength to wake up. Her eyes opened and she arose. She looked around. Where was she? Where was Robin? She saw a huge door. She thought to herself, 'I must get out.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How'd you like it? Plz!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Centauri Moon Power

##**##**##**##**##**  
  
Robin stood there. With a gigantic rage of hate. Why had Slade done this? Why? "Slade, if you had to pick any of us titans...why me? Why Starfire?"  
  
"Because Robin, you and I were raised alike."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was once the young apprentice of Batman. Not YOUR batman. Mine. And my brother's. You see Batman had us both as an apprentice. When the time came, he picked my brother over me. Leaving me to be the apprentice for up to another ten years. You see, I couldn't take it. That's why I turned against Batman. That's why I chose you."  
  
"But what about Starfire?"  
  
"You should know that Robin. We all know you...love her. Without her you would never be here right now. Now that I think about it, she may have been more of a loss than I thought. Oh, well..." Slade chuckled. Robin felt disgusted. It was an honor to be any affiliate of Batman, nevertheless his sidekick! And NOW he mourned Starfire's loss. Too late. Too late to save her... his life was...over...  
  
##**##**##**##**##**  
  
Starfire stood there. Not knowing what to do. Where to turn. There was one choice. Only Tamaranians had this choice, but she had to use it. Starfire put her hands to her heart. She closed her eyes and said the sacred hymn. Her dress twisted and rippled. It slowly turned white and tighter fitting. It started at her ankles and went up. Her gloves disappeared and her ponytail fell out. She was now wearing a tighter-fitting white dress with long, rippled sleeves. Her hair was down and her eyes turned a dark gold. Her starbolts were now at the most powerful and when she lit them, they looked like golden dust. For she had used, the Centauri Moon Power.  
  
Starfire pushed open the door and stepped out. She looked around...  
  
##**##  
  
Robin couldn't take it he tried to punch Slade. Slade grabbed his arm and twisted. He grabbed Robin's other arm and, 'crack,' dislocated the shoulder. Robin tried to kick him and Slade kicked him in the shin leaving a temporary unable to walk bruise. Robin fell to the ground. Slade's fury was maximum.  
  
"Would you like to join your girlfriend?!"  
  
"No he would not!"  
  
"What!!" Slade and Robin both screamed. Starfire's eyes glowed gold and her fists glowed a strong gold, "Leave Robin and deal with me!" Slade turned to Starfire, "Fine! You didn't die before! I figured that. It was nothing but water! Water, yes, water, Robin! I wanted you to think you killed her! But now, now you WILL die, are you ready?!" Slade rammed into Starfire. She shot a barrage of starbolts at him. He fell back in pain and screamed. He covered his eyes from her awesome light.  
  
"No! Stay! Stay, back! Go, please go!" Slade pleaded. Starfire's eyes still lit up, "Oh, no! You will pay for the pain you have caused!" Starfire held her fist in front of Slade's face as he winced in fear. Starfire almost released a starbolt when she heard a cry, not Slade's though, "Starfire, no. He's too pathetic. Leave him. Let's go." It was Robin.  
  
"But Robin, I..." She ran to Robin and helped her up, "are you...o.k.?"  
  
Robin brushed himself off, "Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious. Are you o.k.?" Starfire's eyes wet. She looked away for a moment, and mumbled, "I am...fine...for the moment...please...I, I wish to leave."  
  
They walked away in disgust. Halfway through the tunnel Starfire collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Starfire! What's wrong!?"  
  
Robin knelt beside Starfire, she breathed stiffly, "I used the Centauri Moon Power. The power only Tamaranians have. But..."  
  
"Wait, isn't that the kind of necklace your sister got you when she came to visit? What did she do to..."  
  
"No. Not my sister. We all have that power. But once we used it we, we...," Starfire's eyes released the hot tears that stung her cheeks like hot acids, "we die..."  
  
Robin stepped back in sadness and disgust, "No, no. No! You can't die! Not after, not after all we've been through this past week! No! Starfire, you can't leave me!" Robin pulled out a knife from his belt and held it to his throat, "If you die, I die."  
  
Starfire burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, "I don't want to die Robin! I just, had to save you! If you die, my dying will be meaningless!" Starfire kissed Robin on the lips, "I do not want to leave you..."  
  
Robin knelt down beside Starfire and held her hands, "Starfire, if you live through this I, Robin, will dedicate my life to protecting you from any harm ever." Starfire smiled and they leaned forward to kiss again when Starfire passed out on Robin.  
  
"Starfire! No! You, you, can't die! No! Wake, wake, up!" Robin's voice quavered. He couldn't lose her! No! Not after he lost his parents too! He had always thought Starfire could fill the spot of his lost parents. Now, if she died...he feared he may die too. He had never cried before...but, this was different... Robin's eyes cried. They cried steady, healthy, round, tears. And they landed on Starfire's face. He held her hand to his heart and prayed to God she would not die.  
  
Don't die. Don't die. Please, don't die. Don't die, Robin chanted in his mind. He frequently put his head on her chest to make sure she was still breathing. One last time. He put his head on her chest. No heartbeat. No heartbeat! No! How could this be! Starfire was dead. For good. No revivers this time. Nothing. Robin had lost her because of hitting Slade. HE had killed her. Robin let her body lay on the floor and stood up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away.  
  
"Robin...no...I'm not..."  
  
Robin ran to Starfire as fast as he could, "Star why are you..."  
  
"On our home planet we were told if you stay on another planet you will lose the Centauri Moon effects. I must have just lost them..." Robin hugged Starfire and helped her up. He held her hand and smiled.  
  
##**##**##**##**##**  
  
The other titans were halfway through the tunnel when they saw two figures coming. They got battle-ready. Cyborg counted, "Ready, one...two...thr-"  
  
"Stop! It's, it's..." Raven interrupted.  
  
"Dude! It's Robin and Star!" Beastboy yelled as he ran to the weary titans. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, shrugged, and ran off.  
  
##**##**##**##**##**##**  
  
Please review! No flames please! Another chappy will be up l8r! 


	5. Evil Still Remains

Thanku guys 4 all da reviews and sorry the chappy hasn't been up in a while! ^_^ I am a disclaimer.  
  
%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%  
  
The titans met up with each other.  
  
"Dude! I was so scared!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
"Man Star, you look bad. What happened?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Well...a lot." Robin answered.  
  
"Many things. There may be too much to explain now. Let us return home and Robin and I will recite our journey." Starfire smiled.  
  
"Yes. Let's go. Do you guys really think it's safe to be lurking around in Slade's lair?" Raven said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Beastboy agreed. The titans turned around and started their weary travel home.  
  
%%**%%**( Halfway through tunnel(**%%**%%  
  
"What was that?!" Beastboy yelped.  
  
"Huh? What was what?" Cyborg asked confused.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
"That? Geesh Beastboy. You are afraid of footsteps?" Cyborg scoffed.  
  
"Dude! Those are NOT ours!" Beastboy exclaimed. The titans looked at each others' feet. Not one moved, but the footsteps remained.  
  
"Let's go." Raven said.  
  
"Not so fast..."  
  
"R-Robin? Who was that?" Starfire asked as she tugged at Robin's cape.  
  
"It sounded like..." Robin began. Slade appeared. "Slade," All the voices exclaimed at once.  
  
"I thought we took care of you," Robin snarled.  
  
"Guess what, dear Robin: YOU GUESSED WRONG!" Slade screamed.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire cried.  
  
"It's o.k. Star." Robin tried to comfort her.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! YOU WILL SUFFER NOW!" Slade screamed as he drew ever closer.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Beastboy screamed as he turned into a growling wolverine.  
  
"Oh, you want to play games, do you?!" Slade got battle-ready.  
  
"Dude, it's you against all of us do you-"Cyborg began.  
  
"I've beat you all at once before and I can do it again!!" Slade screamed. Cyborg's sonic cannon appeared.  
  
"Bring it on." Cyborg hissed. Cyborg blasted Slade but he quickly dodged any type of harm. Beastboy turned into a grizzly bear and gave Slade bone- crushing "bear hug." Slade threw a net around Beastboy and it tightened around his arms. Slade released a pouch of mechanical bugs that ran to Cyborg, gnawing at his metal parts.  
  
"Two down, three to go," Slade murmured under his breath. Raven lifted an immense boulder with her telekinetic powers. She froze it in mid-air for a split second, then it dropped on top of Slade.  
  
"Nice work Raven!" Robin congratulated as he and Raven ran to help the other titans. Starfire stood behind. Why were the boulders still moving? Ah! Why is there a hand creeping out?, she thought. Then it hit her! "Robin!!" Starfire cried as Slade crept out. Robin and Raven ran to Starfire, leaving the other titans still in their helpless state. Raven lifted another boulder but Slade quickly beat her by throwing a tight, thick band over her wrists. Robin ran to Starfire and quickly stood in front of her to protection her. Robin threw some blade like boomerang things that flew towards Slade. He dodged all but one. That one hit him in the shoulder and tore his shirt. Blood oozed out.  
  
"Nice shot Robin. Not good enough!" Slade screamed as he rammed into Robin. Robin fell to the floor. Slade threw the same kind of bands that he threw at Raven except he bound both his hands and feet. Starfire stood there trembling.  
  
Slade approached her, "Hello Starfire. Are you ready?" Slade grabbed her shirt and held her up off the ground. His face was all but maybe an inch from hers. "I said, are you ready?!" Starfire looked scared for one moment, but she soon regained the bravery she once had.  
  
"No I am not!!" She clenched her fists and her green starbolts appeared, "No I am not!" She repeated. She shot a barrage of starbolts at Slade. He flew back and hit his head on the rock wall. She stood in front of him and shot another barrage of starbolts at him. Slade clenched his shoulder as he stood.  
  
"This battle may be lost, but the war is not over yet!" He threw a ball in the air and it exploded. Smoke arose everywhere. When it cleared, Slade was gone. Starfire ran to Robin's aid and managed to get off the bands. Her and Robin held each other for a moment and they finally noticed the other titans struggling in their restraints. Starfire and Robin stood up and walked over to Raven. They released her and walked to Beastboy. Robin and Raven were working on the restraints when they turned to notice the missing titan. Starfire stood there trembling she held a hand to her forehead. She sighed and fell to the floor. Robin picked her up. Raven put her fingers on her wrist.  
  
"There's a definite pulse. She probably just passed out." Raven assured.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Robin said.  
  
%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**  
  
HoW'd YoU lIkE?? Ya! A surprising chapter! Lol! Please, please, please, R&R!!!!!!!! 


	6. AfterLife

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
The titans walked in. Beastboy ran to the couch, flopped on it, grabbed the remote, and turned on the football game he had been waiting for all month. Cyborg ran to join him.  
  
"Hey! Didn't we mean we wanted Starfire and Robin to take it easy? Not you two!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Aw, come on Ray, you've worked as hard as the rest of us. Just sit down and enjoy the game." Cyborg shot back.  
  
"I'll be in my room," Raven said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Let me guess. You guys will be in your rooms too?" Beastboy said sarcastically. Robin and Starfire nodded. But instead Starfire entered Robin's room.  
  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
"Robin, I..." Starfire's voice trailed off as it was smothered by a kiss. Robin held her close. Starfire's overwhelming feelings were taking over again. Every time something good or bad happened she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry now. No. Not after all she had been through. Tears of joy would confuse Robin. Instead she hugged him back.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Yes, Robin?"  
  
"Are you doing anything this weekend?"  
  
"I do not believe so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering..."  
  
"What Robin? What were you wondering?"  
  
"If you would want to go to a movie or something with me."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**  
  
"Soooo...what do you think they're doing in there?" Cyborg asked mischievously.  
  
"Who?! What?! Raven is with someone?!" Beastboy asked a little scared.  
  
"No! Starfire and Robin!"  
  
"Oh. Man, I wish I was in Robin's shoes right now. Hot girl, in his bedroom, they like each other...man!"  
  
"Oh, so now you think Starfire is...HOT?!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
"Well...um...for Robin's type!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Dude! I do not like Starfire! How could I like her if I like Raven?!" Beastboy covered his mouth. Why?! Why?! Why did his brain ALWAYS fail on him?!  
  
"I knew I'd get it out of you someday!!"  
  
"Please Cyborg. Don't tell anyone. Got it? A-N-Y-O-N-E!! Especially not Rav- "Raven walked in.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you two talking about me?!" Raven yelled across the room.  
  
"Um...no...I was saying...'Look at the cool Raven...in the sky, Cyborg!'" Beastboy managed to cover up.  
  
Cyborg's sweat drop appeared.  
  
Raven's left eyebrow went up and she looked suspicious as she held her tea. She wandered to the door and before she left she called back, "I'm not going to ask."  
  
The end the end the end The end the end the end The end the end the end The end the end  
The End!!!!!  
  
^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^  
  
Howd u like???????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
